Harry Potter and the Order of Griffins
by Gryffindor-pride
Summary: Harry Potters Sixth year New look New Powers New Order even a new Romance Please R&R (Contains some Dbz Ideas)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except perhaps for small pieces of the plot. I apologize upfront for any similarities to other stories on the site now lets begin.

A/N Firstly I would like to thank all of my reviewers even those that showed me my mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. When I first started writing this story I really didn't think that the idea would appeal to any one. I'm really flattered that all of you liked my story. I had gone back and must agree with you. The grammar and punctuation really sucks as such I edited them. Hopefully it will make the story a better read for all readers out there I have to agree with. 

**mark-33w** Harry did go from a sad and depressed teenage boy to some one excepting the problems life was throwing at him rather quickly. Hopefully this new improved chapter will be to every one's liking!

**Lord Tarturus**: Thank you for hedwigs correct name I didn't have a choice but to buy the books in Afrikaans and they really mess up the names in them. For instance Dumbledore changed to Dompeldarius so I apologize upfront for future mistakes   
  
Chapter1 Return to Privet Drive & Surprising Letters  
  
The first two days back at Privet drive was probably the worst days of Harry's Life. The Dursley's weren't treating him better than previous summers, rather opting to ignore him and forget about his existence. After the warning Mad Eye Moody gave them at the station. This suited Harry just fine for he wasn't even noticing anything around him, still to grieve stricken by his Godfathers death to give a damn about anything or anyone. Remaining in his room only leaving it to use the bathroom and, the kitchen.

Harry wasn't only blaming himself for the death off his Godfather but also for leading his friends into a trap and getting all of them injured because of his incompetence at learning Occlumency from Snape. True the idiot really was a first class arse and, specialized in making Harry's life hell. But Harry still blamed himself for what happened.

And the prophecy Harry didn't even know what to think about it. How was he a teenage boy supposed to go up against the most evil of dark lords in over a century? How was he supposed to be able to not only defeat but also kill this thing? For Harry couldn't bring himself to think off Voldomort as a human.  
  
On the 3rd Day of his Return to Privet drive Harry. Saw the small but excitable form, of the little owl Pig heading towards his room. Catching the fluffy little owl as it entered his room. After removing the letter the little owl carried with him and, setting him of again. After allowing him to take a drink from Hedwigs bowl. Who was currently out hunting. As he threw the letter to the desk in no mood to read about Ron's rambling of the Chudley Cannons. He picked up the letter once again after noticing. That instead of Ron's illegible handwriting the envelope was addressed in definitive feminine handwriting. With fancy loops in the H of Harry and the P of Potter. The envelope was sealed with a wax seal in the shape of an fairy dancing in a field of flowers. The fairy reminded Harry of Ginny having the same waving locks of hair falling to her back, with the same small feminine look. _"**Where did that come from I have never been interested in Ginny in that way**"_ Frowning he sat down on the bed and opened the letter.

  
_Dear Harry  
  
I know that you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you well I honestly don't know but I decided that u could need another friend right about now one that something other than studying and quidditch on their minds. I know we haven't really been all that close during the past. But during last year I have come to know you as some one more than the great boy who lived. I think that mainly the teensy little problem of me having a mayor crush on you. Had some what prevented us from getting to know each other better. I would really like to get to know you better, and would like you to know that if you would like to talk about stuff I'm here for you _

_Harry Please don't blame your self for Sirius. I know u loved him and miss him. But he wouldn't want you to mourn his death but rather celebrate his life. And enjoy the life he gave u by protecting u from Death Eaters. As for the others that went with us I don't know but I don't blame u at all for what happened at the D.o.M. I know that I couldn't possibly feel the same loss that you are feeling right now. But I would like to understand how you are feeling so feel free to write me.  
  
Love Ginny  
_  
_PS. I'm not really dating Dean. Just incase you're interested wink wink_  
  
Harry couldn't help smiling after reading the letter from Ginny getting up and, moving over to his desk. To write a reply He decided two things he'll firstly stop blaming himself for Sirius's Death and start to remember the good things about him. It still hurt a lot losing him and it would take some time to get over it but he will not let his sacrifice be in vain. Secondly he was going to get to know Ginny better perhaps he'll even take her up on her offer and for the first time in nearly three weeks since the fight Harry smiled!  
  
During the next three weeks there came a mayor change in attitude in Harry. Instead of being depressed and with no will to live left. He had started to take control of his life. Starting to practice what little he knew about occlumency. He wrote to Dumbledore about allowing him to leave the Dursley's to go and visit his friends, and asking about what Voldomort was up to. And gotten really pissed of at the old man for refusing to allow him and only telling him that is was for his own well being and telling him not to ask questions

Dumbledore telling Harry to not ask any questions was really the one thing that was pissing Harry of the most. Bloody brilliant their only hope of defeating Voldomort was not allowed to know what he was up to! Harry was getting fed up with Dumbledore and his Order. Extremely quickly and was starting to play around with the idea off starting his own Order!  
  
He wasn't receiving any more visions from Voldomort. After he had started practicing his occlemency he had found that rather than to clear his mind. That it was easier to build the mental equivalent of a brick wall around his mind. Keeping out any intrusion sure he could still sometimes feel some light prickling from his scar. But it didn't get to him as much as it used to.  
  


He had also started writing Ginny regularly and getting to know her a lot better. And he had say he liked what he learnt. He was seriously thinking about maybe advancing his relationship with her.   
  


Checking the imaginary brick wall guarding his mind. Harry went to bed on the night of his birthday  
  
A/N What do you Think Like It? Hate It? Please tell me  
Next Chapter New Powers Birthday Gifts and an Outing  
This Fic will most prb contain some Ideas From Dragon BallZ


	2. The Griffin and Transformations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except perhaps for small pieces of the plot. I apologize upfront for any similarities to other stories on the site now lets begin.

Firstly I would like to thank you my 1st 2 Reviewers

**The Vampire Story Hunter: **Thank U! Afraid I haven't gone skydiving yet. I was supposed to go but the plane crashed the day before I was scheduled. Not once but twice so I sort of took it as a sign! He will receive some of the DBZ universe characteristics Especially the Transformations but with my own twists.

**Hunta: **Thank you I'll Try my best to update three times a week.

A/N any one out there interested to be my Beta please let me now.

       Let the Games begin!!

Chapter 2 

_The Griffin and Transformations_

Harry Potter was awoken on the 31st of July at five past one the morning with the arrival of five owls bearing packages. Harry quickly hastened to open his window to allow entrance to the owls. He grabbed pig out of the air for he was the only owl not finding a perch in the room, rather opting to stay in the air fluttering around like a gray feathered snitch. The only other owl not sitting regally and looking annoyed at the little owl was Errol who after entering the Room promptly passed out on top off Harry's bed.

Removing the various packages from the owls and seeing them off again with the exception off Errol who he placed with Hedgewig. He settled on his bed to open his gifts

The First was from Ron.

Hiya Harry 

_Happy bIrthday mate_

Hope the muggles are treating you okay? 

_Sorry mate Dumbledore decided that it was best that u stayed with the muggles until September 1st for your own safety and something like that In any case I hope u like your gift I decide that with all the fights u were getting yourself into that u can use one of these its 100% Hungarian Horntail hide _

_See you on September the 1st_

_Cheers_

_Ron_

_PS.  Percy's come back to the family. But I don't trust him I think he's spying for Fudge_

Unwrapping the package to Reveal a magnificently crafted wand holster that attached to your for arm and stamped with a Gryffindor crest at the bottom.   
"_Wow this is neat_" He strapped the holster in place on his Right arm before inserting his wand. After a few practice rounds he found that it was quite easy to flick draw the wand into his right hand ready to cast a spell.

The next package was from Hermoine.

Dear Harry 

_Hope you're doing okay I'm really sorry to hear that Dumbledore won't allow you to come and visit the Burrow. I am going there during the last week of the Holidays._

_Hope U Like your gift._

_With Love._

_Hermoine._

Opening the package Harry was not surprised finding that it contained a book. A Very big and heavy book  "_A Guide to Dark Arts Curses Jinxes and Hexes and how to counter and protect yourself from them" _"_This will most probably come in helpful_." Placing the book on his bedside table he turned towards the third package coming from Hagrid.

Happy Birthday Harry 

_Thought U Might Like This? I was lucky enough to meet a griffin or what looked like a griffin in the forest for it was able to speak to me. It gave me the sword to give to you as a birthday present and to tell u that all would be explained later on? Oh and He said that I might be interested in your new pet when you returned to school._

_See you on September 1st. _

_Hagrid & Fang._

_PS. Be careful when opening the package I had to ask one of the professors to shrink it down to size so that an owl could carry it so it will enlarge itself by quite a bit!_

Harry frowned over the strange note from Hagrid. Before nervously pulling the string keeping the wrapping of the package together standing back. Watching as the package grew to three ft in length and about half a foot wide. Harry finished unwrapping the paper to find a magnificent sword gleaming back at him the hilt was pure black with a green Emerald imbedded on the pommel. The blade looked as if was made of silver but quite a bit stronger and looked as if there was some kind of green lightning trapped within the blade. "_Coo_l". Picking up the blade only to find that he was barely ably to lift it when only using one arm. Using both hands to lift the blade he was surprised to see the lightning become brighter. Also noticing that the blade seemed to become lighter.

"**Ah I see the sword has already begun to accept it's new master**" a low growling voice said from behind Harry. Swinging around bringing the blade into a perfect defensive position. (Although he didn't know the first thing of handling a sword it just seemed to come naturally to him as if the sword was guiding him.) And flicking his wand into his hand ready to curse whatever had startled him! Only to feel his mouth drop open in surprise for standing in front of him wasn't the expected Death Eater. But a fully-fledged Griffin. "**Ah I see that u at least know the basics of handling a sword my young master but u will need to learn much before u will become a master of the art of swordsmanship.**" It growled as it settled itself on his hindquarters. "**Master Potter do you know what I am and please relax I'm not here to attack you!**" Lowering the sword but keeping his wand clutched in his hand. Only now did he realize that the sword that was almost impossible to lift a moment ago seemed almost weightless in his left hand. 

"**You're a griffin and please just call me Harry I'm not your master.**" He replied sitting down on his bed. **"You are not entirely correct in your assumption of my identity …Harry for I am no ordinary griffin but the last surviving Imperial Arch Griffin**. **The reason I am the only surviving one is because off you through the power of an ancient spell I have been kept alive up to today to bring you in to your powers.** **This may seem rather strange to you at the moment but I need you to trust me on this we do not have a lot off time to unlock your powers. Any questions you have once were finished will be explained in this letter."** With a soft pop a letter appeared upon Harry's desk. Accompanied by what looked to be the same kind of trunk as the one the imposter of professor moody had used in his 4th year. But this one had only three locks. "**Inside the trunk you will find a new wardrobe in the first compartment and Books on spells and Curses in the other two I would strongly advise u to study these books."**

**"Now as our time is very limited I am only going to give this to you shortly I am the guardian of your powers.** **Until you are to receive them which is tonight.** **Through a weird mix of blood lines u will be the first and most probably the last wizard to receive this power.** **The power basically consist off a large amount of magical energy an extremely large amount of it.** **But before you will be able to harness this power you will need to undergo a transformation. For otherwise your body would be incapable off handling it. Any questions thus far?"** "**_Um no not really this is still somewhat of a surprise to me_**" **"Very well before u undergo the transformation there is two more items that I need to give you firstly this"** The griffin handed a hand carved dark wood box to him. Inside the box was probably the most amazing wand Harry had ever seen. The eleven inches of wood was as black as the night and attached to what looked like the same kind of silver material with green lightning trapped inside, forming a four inch handle for the wand.

**"Overall Dimensions fifteen inches the wood came from the last black holly tree. The handle is made of mithril forged by the last known maker of the green flame torch. The same that forged the sword. The hilt of your sword is also made of the same wood as the wand. The wand core consists of three parts rather than the standard one. Firstly is a phoenix feather forming the outer core. Following and forming the center of the core is one of my very own feathers the feather of an Imperial Arch Griffin. Thirdly and this forms the inner core and is thus the strongest of the three is the feather of a Thunderbird in short that is one heluva powerful wand your holding in your hands over there" **

The only reasonable thing Harry could do was to stare open mouthed at the griffin and the wand respectively. Finally after regaining the use of his voice and some control of his thoughts he managed to stammer. **_"Is this mine?"_** **"Yes it will be your new wand as of today.** **The last thing I need to give u before completing your transformation is this"** At this the Griffin Handed Harry a large green and black egg. "**This is a thunderbird egg. One of the siblings of the one that gave the feather for your wand. They are almost exactly the same as phoenixes, only more powerful and instead of fire their element is lightning.** **Off course their plumage is a brilliant green and black."**

"**Now I would ask u to please be so kind as to lay down on your bed? The transformation will be quite painful but it will be over rather quickly!"**

With that it laid one of its clawed hands on Harry's brow. And the world of Harry Potter exploded in pain worse than anything he had ever experienced. Even as his body was being constructed at the will of his awakening powers Harry's mind was learning long forgotten spells being taught the art of swordsmanship and best of all how to manipulate his magical energy to allow him to fly without any help whatsoever.

As Harry slowly drifted back to consciousness the next morning it felt as if his entire body had been run over by a truck. **"Holy shit but it does hurt,"** he groaned as he surveyed his room. The griffin was gone but all of the gifts were on his table along with the last two unopened notes and trunk.

Slowly getting to his feet he was surprised. To notice that he was now level with the bookcase above the desk. Where previously he had to stretch to reach anything on it only now did he look down at himself and he had smile at what he saw. For he was definitely approving the change. He hurried towards his wardrobe to take a good look at himself. Studying himself in the mirror he was now at around the 6ft 3inch mark. And would easily pull the scale to 180 pounds and none of that was fat. The normally too baggy clothes of Dudley was actually straining around hi biceps an chest and it looked as if the pants would go at any moment.  He wasn't a body builder but he was extremely well built. **_(Something like Goku) _**That wasn't the only change he know longer needed his glasses and his normal uncontrollable hair was just as messy as always but was now almost down to his shoulders He was definitely Approving of his new looks!

Reaching for the letter the griffin had left him. Harry settled himself on his bed and began to read

A/N Like it Hate it let me know Ideas and suggestions welcome

Sorry this chapter went on longer than expected next chapter Owls Ginny's Gift the Griffins letter and the outing


	3. The Griffins Letter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except perhaps for small pieces of the plot. I apologize upfront for any similarities to other stories on the site now lets begin.

Chapter 3

The Griffins Letter

_Harry Potter  (The Avenging griffin)_

_As I am sure that u will have a lot of questions after our meeting last night. I have taken the liberty to write u this letter, which would hopefully help you. In not only answering your questions but also to unlocking your complete power source. And learning to wield it hopefully in the name of the Light side_

_Firstly why you?_

_The answer lies in your pureblood blood line or rather the lack there of_

_Below you would see a family tree that would give you an approximate idea of your bloodlines. This is an outline to give the links to your power and as such is not a complete Family tree. __I'll begin this explanation with a short history of each family member._

Zarmana: She was one the five great magics the first humanoid creature to receive the gift of magic. The five magics were the fathers or mothers of every single Wizard Family Line all of them having the gift to bestow upon their fellow human's a magical core. None of them were ever married and of the five only two of them had children. As such it is only these two's names that are remembered in the most ancients off text's. Written by none other than Merlin himself after being the first to be granted magic by Zarmana his mistress at the time. Together they had a daughter by the name of Rolanda. However she also had a son with Arthur Pendragon of the time by the name of Hargor. Their fathers recognized neither of these children and as such their names are lost to the history books. The other one off the five magics was Seth the head of the Slytherin Family name

Rolanda turned out to be one of the most powerful witches of her time and married to Anthony Gryffindor.  Their son Godric is well known in the wizarding world being one of Hogwarts Founders

Godric in turn married Sandra Vampir the first vampire their daughter was born mere minutes before the virus completely took over her body. As such the baby was born with a mix of the most powerful magical blood off the time but also the blood of a vampire. She was named Grizelda. She later took the hand of Marcus Grindelwald in marriage. They had a son by the name of Albus who later married Rose McIntyre. They had two children Rose Grindelwald and None other than the Dark lord Grindelwald. Rose having none of the dark desires of her brother married a muggle named Mark Evans They Had Two Daughters Lilly and Petunia. Lilly Evans later married James Potter and had a son Harry Potter! As you can see from the side of your mother you received the blood of.

A Magic

Merlin

Godric Gryffindor

A Vampire

And Grindelwald

Hargor Pendragon adopted the name Potter and married to Zeneena Lycan. The first known werewolf. They had a son named Jameson Arthur Potter.  Who married Emilia Draminis This started the Potter family line which ended with your father and leaving you the last of both these lines.

From You Fathers side u get the blood of 

Arthur Pendragon

 And the blood of a werewolf 

As such you are by no means a pureblood but the blood that flows through your vanes. Make u a very powerful wizard.

I cannot tell u much about your newly gained powers for I don't know too much of it myself. All I can tell you is that even though you will receive this power, it will be merely the tip off the iceberg. For if you were to train yourself not only magically but physically as well. You would become even more powerful. 

The books in the trunk were written by your respective family members and consist of dairies and spell books. The wardrobe I had told you about is to be found in the top most compartment. It consists of entire outfits made of manticore hide. Even more spell repellent than dragon hide. I would definitively recommend that u wear them along with the cloak, which is marked with the sign off your Order. The order of Griffins for it was prophesized. That you will start this order not only to find out any of Lord Voldomort's movements and plans. But to openly go up against his forces and battle them in the open for all to see. As such wear the tokens off your rank proudly for all to notice. For this is not a time of peace but a time of war. And your sign will bring hope to the oppressed.

The last bit of advice I can give you is that to rethink your stance upon magic. For they have led you to believe. that there are certain limitations on its uses. And even some spells that cannot be overcome. But you have already proven them wrong once why not again? For where there is a will there is a way.

Guntric the Gryffin

PS. By the way you are allowed to use magic for after the transformation your magical signature has changed! And is no longer traceable by the ministry.

Harry Potter was lying on the bed. Rethinking the contents of the letter not really knowing what to think. There was one thing that Harry was thinking about and seriously considering and not for the first time this summer. The idea off starting his own order to not only spy on Voldomort. But start to actively fight against him in the open.

Still playing around with this idea in his head. He got up and moved towards the trunk still standing on his desk opening the top most compartment. He started removing what would soon be his clothes for a long time to come. Neatly arranging the different sets on his bed. He saw that there was four complete sets each consisting of. A pair of knee high leather boots. Leather pants, leather vest with chain mail sleeves and a cloak. On the back of the cloak all in white a picture of a prowling lion with an eagle flying overhead. Both of them connected to each other by a lightning bolt.

After changing in to his new clothes and admired the way it fit perfectly. Most probably being charmed to fit whoever was wearing it he was also surprised to find that it weighed almost nothing and wasn't going to be bothering him like his robes would do in a fight. 

Looking inside the compartment again. He noticed a wand holster and, sheath for his sword made of the same kind of leather as the clothes. Strapping the manticore hide wand holster to his for arm and, the one from Ron to the inside of his ankle. He inserted his old wand into the ankle holster and, sheathed the new wand on his arm. Placing the sword in the sheath provided he strapped it to his waist. Once again moving towards the mirror to see the complete effect it had upon him. **"Wicked"**

Turning back towards his desk his eyes landed upon the last remaining package. Opening the package containing a small metal box and letter.

Dear Harry

Happy Birthday "darling"  (grin)

Dumbledore still won't allow you to come and visit us. Were going back to HQ by tomorrow there's going to be some kind of big order meeting over there. Not that I'm really looking forward to it. To many bad memories you know? I hope you like your gift and remember to write back "lover boy." (Very big grin)

Love 

Ginny

Opening the small box he saw that it contained a silver ring with which to seal letters the seal being the head of a gryffin.  Placing the ring on his finger he decided with a very large grin on his face. That it might be the time to pay the order a little visit and show of some of his newly acquired powers and toys

And with that a madly grinning Harry Potter apperated to grimauld square and entered nr 12 grimauld place.

A/N Hopefully this chapter will be a mayor improvement upon the first two just incase you didn't see the previous note on it. I did go back and edit the previous chapters hopefully improving on them

Please if there's any one out there interested in being my beta let me know 


	4. Breaking Free and Moving In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except perhaps for small pieces of the plot. I apologize upfront for any similarities to other stories on the site now lets begin.

Thank you to all off my Reviewers current nr 23 wow. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. O by the way **the Vampire Story Hunter** if you're still reading the story perhaps you should read to chapter three of the story. You might change your opinion again pay special attention to the bloodlines.

**Hunta:** Thank you. Imp glad you like the bloodlines and I don't know if my e-mail reached you but I would really appreciate it if you were to be my beta 

**Foxx666: **Thanks for the positive Review you gave me. A beta is someone who test reads a chapter before posting let me know if you're interested.

**Kaosstar, Mikito, Princess of Darkness, Padfoot89, Lord Tarturus & pfc shew** Thank you for your reviews I'll try to maintain three update's a week. But hey if I can sneak in a couple off extra ones I'm sure no one will complain right?

**A/N** Firstly Harry is going to know to do quite a few spells and tricks he hasn't learnt yet. He learned the basics during his transformation. Secondly Harry is powerful yes but by no means is he just going to walk over Voldomort. Please there's no way that will work. Lets just say Voldomort has undergone a few changes as well and Harry is going to need a lot more training.

**A/N** Is there any one who can tell me where I can perhaps find words for creating spells and such. I need them to create a couple of all new charms and curses for the story.

**A/N **Next chapter will involve Harry's confrontation with the Order. Since he apperated to grimauld place a day before the meeting. Check Ginny's letter it clearly states that they were moving there the day after. He was meant to receive the note thus the day after his birthday. 

Chapter 4

Breaking Free and Moving In

Entering nr 12 Grimauld place Harry was once again taken with grief over the loss of his Godfather. Remembering Sirius singing Christmas carols in the hallways helping them get rid of the doxy returning from feeding buckbeak. Sure he had accepted his death. But it sure as hell didn't mean he wasn't hurting any more. Wiping the single tear from his cheek he quietly moved passed the painting of Mrs. Black.

Before moving up the stairs all the up to the top and entered the room Sirius stayed in. briefly examining it before moving to leave. Only to be startled by the sound off an owl pecking the window, asking for admittance to the room. Relieving the owl of the official looking envelope it carried and apologizing for not having any refreshments for it, he set it off on his way back from where ever it came from.

He settled himself in one of the very sinister looking chairs in the room. Turning the envelope around in his hands he saw that it was addressed to him in strangely golden glowing ink. Opening the envelope he unfurled the parchment written in the same Ink.

_To Harry James Potter_

_Regarding the last will and Testament of one Sirius Black_

_I Sirius Black being off sane mind and body hereby conclude my last Will and Testament_

_The Property of nr 12 Grimauld place along with half of the contents of my personal vault and the full contents off the Black family vault. I leave to my Godson Harry Potter. Along with that I also leave him. The keys to the Potter family Vault and Lilly Evans vault._

_The rest of my vault I leave to Remus Lupin_

_Know Harry no matter what happened that got me killed. I don't want you to blame yourself got it good. Know on to better stuff with all the money you have know and if my calculations are correct you are most probably the richest wizard alive feel free to spend the money from my vault to your hearts content. You might even want to consider redecorating your new home the only shame is the painting of my mother that can't be removed the tapestry isn't to bad. At least it doesn't shout insults._

_I made Arrangements with the Goblins to come and see you personally since it's rather difficult for you to get to Gringots at the bottom of the letter you'll see the emblem of Gringots touch it with your wand and the head of the bank would personally come to your location._

_With Love_

_Your Godfather _

_Sirius Black_

Glancing at the bottom of the parchment he saw the previously named emblem. Deciding that he still had nearly the whole day and, the next morning to kill. He touched his new wand to the emblem. Nearly immediately there was a loud crack and a stately dressed griffin appeared before him. Bowing Deeply in front of him

**"Good Morning my Lord Griffin" **coming out of the bow** "How may Ragnok be of service to someone as great as yourself my lord" **Being the second time in one day being addressed as some kind of Griffin Lord startled Harry quite a bit. First in the letter and know by none other than the head of Gringots himself. **_"I'm not your Lord Ragnok may I call you that? I'm merely Harry and would appreciate if you addressed me as such."_**

****

******" Yes you may call me Ragnok, Harry and if I enquire the reason for summoning me here." **

**" ****_Yes I just received the last will and testament of Sirius Black and, would like to ask your expertise. In how to manage my various accounts I'm currently holding with your esteemed bank"_**

****

**"Harry Potter is asking a goblin for assistance in managing his money?  You surely are no ordinary wizard." **The Goblin exclaimed looking at Harry in Amazement.

**_"Yes who better to ask but a Goblin do you not run the biggest wizarding bank? And as such who better to trust than you in managing my accounts?"_**

****

**_"_**** Yes Harry we do run their bank. But still wizards don't normally trust goblins. Rather trying to oppress us and keeping our right do wand magic from us."**

**_"Well I'm not an ordinary wizard know am I. what ever you think will be the best way to manage my accounts feel free to do it on my behalf. What I really want to ask you is if you can give something equal to a muggle debit card. I'm going to make quite a couple of purchases in both the muggle and, wizarding world?" _**

****

**"Yes that can be arranged as for handling your accounts. If Harry Potter trusts the Goblins we will gladly manage your accounts."**

**"I trust you. ****_O yeah you don't know any one who can redecorate a place in a day or less do you?"_**

****

**_"_****Ill be back within the hour with your card as well as a dozen of Gringots most trusted house elf's they will not be able to give your location to any one and would help in redecorating your house." **With that he disappeared with a crack. Harry got up and started moving through the house deciding what to do and what kind off rooms he would prefer. Laughing to him self. When the order members were going to arrive tomorrow. They were going to be in for more than one surprise. Less than an hour later Ragnok was back with the debit card capable of purchases in both the muggle and magical world. Putting the dozen-house elf's to work to remove and destroy every single piece of furniture in the house. With the exception of the books in the library some of them looked very rare dark but rare and he wanted to go through them. . He left the house to go on his first ever-shopping spree.

After leaving the house he realized that with his current attire he couldn't really go shopping in the muggle world so decide to start at Diagon Alley he might just be lucky and will be able to find everything he needed there. 

Entering Diagon Alley he was surprised to see that there was almost no one else about. ""_Probably to scared to go out into public'''_ Starting at Eylops Owl Emporium he bought a beautiful perch made of silver and black metal decorated with emeralds for his still to be hatched thunderbird. He really liked his transformation as no one recognized him while going at his shopping. Although he did get quite a few admiring glances from the shop attendants. Which really left him quite uncomfortable. 

After finishing his shopping in Diagon Alley. He went down Knockturn Alley. Planning on buying a couple more books for his library back at home. He had already startled the attended at Flourish and Bots after requesting a copy of every single book they had in the store. Going from the one dark arts store to the next buying every book they had. Each purchase joining the others inside his pockets after being shrunk to the size of a matchbox.

His next stop was the furniture store in House & Home Alley an Alley that lead out of the bottom of Diagon Alley. Devoted to selling only things that you would be used in the house. Buying him a bag to store his purchases in he went inside and started buying the new furniture for nr 12 Grimauld place next he went to the linen store and picked up an assortment of spreaders and linen most of them being a neutral white in color. The only true exception to this was his own sheets and spreader. The sheets were made from emerald green silk as well as the pillowcases. The curtains and duvet cover was black with silver thread woven throughout the fabric.

His last to stops was the Paint store for paint (duh) and the Muggle Electronics Store where everything had been charmed to work without electricity. Buying himself a full Home Theatre system and, set of Appliances for the kitchen. He picked up a CD catalog. And left for nr4 Privet Drive to pick up the last of his belongings. Before returning to nr 12 grimauld place and, allowing the elf's to move the new furniture and books to their respectful places

Going over the CD catalog he selected a few of them and pressed the credit card against the allotted place and almost immediately the CD's appeared in front of him.

Moving to the newly decorated Living Room he inserted the first CD Linkin Park.

Settled in the couch and as he listened to the music. Couldn't keep the grin from his face as he thought of the orders reaction was going to be to all this. 

A/N what do you think?


	5. Confrotations and new Orders

Chapter 5

Confrontations and New Orders

The next day Harry woke up still lying on the couch in the living room. Getting up he went through the house checking, on everything that had been changed during the night. It all looked really good except for the painting of Mrs. Black and, the family tree tapestry that couldn't be removed.

Going to the bathroom and taking a quick shower before dressing into his newly bought muggle clothes he headed out to muggle London. Still having about 4 hours to kill before he expected the Weazley's to arrive. 

Just as he was passing the aforementioned painting. He managed to wake up the old bitch only to hear her go off at him ranting and raving like the bitch she most probably was in life. Not even thinking about it he drew his wand and shouted _Finite Incantem _at the painting to which to both his and the paintings astonishment it dropped from the wall. Making soft whimpering noises as Harry once again pointed his wand at it before muttering _incendio_ and watched the painting burn down to nothing but ashes. With a quick _scourgify h_e cleaned up the mess and headed out the door deciding to get rid of the tapestry at a later time.

After wandering the streets of London for half an hour with no real destination in mind. He saw the flashing sign of a tattoo shop a couple of blocks down. Interested he made his way over and, started looking at the various designs in the shop window. Entering the shop he was greeted by a man that if he did not undergo the transformation would have scared the piss out off him. Asking him if he was interested in getting a tattoo. **_"I don't really see anything I want but is it possible to give you my own design?"_**

**_'_Yeah but it will cost you a hundred quid extra'**

"Replying money's not a problem he started giving a description of the scene on the back of his cloak. After an hour of drawing and redrawing the scene. Harry was finally satisfied. Moving over to the chair indicated by the man.

An hour and an half later Harry Potter exited the tattoo parlor and headed back to nr 12 Grimauld place. With not only an tattoo in the shape of his new order emblem on his right forearm but also an silver Griffin stud in his left earlobe and silver chain with the same griffin pendant around his neck.

Entering nr 12 he quickly took another shower before getting dressed in a fresh set of manticore clothing strapped on the sword and his wands. Entering the entrance hall he quickly cased an illusion spell on it to look the same way it always did until all of the order members were inside the kitchen. Only then would the illusion come down. Smiling to himself he headed for the kitchen and made himself comfortable. Before disillusioning himself. Knowing full well that the invisibility cloak was useless with Moody and Dumbledore.

The first to arrive was Tonks and Shacklebolt seating themselves at the kitchen table. Completely unaware of Harry watching them from the chair by the fireplace. Next was the Weazley's Firstly there was Arthur and Molly followed by Bill and Charlie followed by Fred and George "_perfect the fact that they are apart of the order could come in quite handy later on"_ He thought grinning to himself. Next to enter was Remus Lupin and The rest of his advanced guard from the previous year. With the exception of Moody. The next person to enter almost made Harry blow his cover when he swore out loud. It was Snape and, Harry was hard pressed not to curse the bastard into next week. He blamed Snape for Sirius death in a large way after refusing to teach him Occlemency.

Regaining his composure Harry surveyed the various members of the Order sitting around the kitchen table. And wanted to laugh out loud if he a sixteen-year-old boy was capable of sneaking into one of their meetings. What was stopping Voldomort from doing the same? The only thing keeping this order together and alive was Dumbledore and the _Fidelious _charm.

The door opened once again allowing entrance to Moody and Dumbledore in the middle of a conversation. Glancing at the assembled order members and satisfied that every one was in attendance. Dumbledore closed the door and cast the _Impertubant _charm at it sealing it from nosey eavesdroppers. While Harry was sitting not five feet away from them in a chair.

After greeting the members. Dumbledore announced the order meeting in progress and, started it off by asking if Snape had any new information on Voldomort. Harry deciding that this was the opportune moment to reveal his presence echoed with a question of own, his voice dripping with sarcasm. **_"Yes pray tell what the esteemed potions master and great spy for the order of the Phoenix has uncovered while groveling at the Dark Tosser's robe's"_**

****

Even as he finished the sentence he apperated out of the way of the dozen or so curses and hexes heading towards the fireplace. Reappearing behind them he removed the disillusionment charm and watched them from behind before clearing his throat. **_I must say that is very bad form isn't it? An entire order couldn't hit me with one spell lets see if I can do any better!"_** Shouting _Stupefy_ and directing the spell to Dumbledore hoping that in the ensuing chaos he would be able to surprise his strongest opponent before once again aperating away only this time five paces to his left and watched Dumbledore go down fast asleep after being caught in the chest with the stunner. Shouting _Accio_ wand, he summoned the headmaster's wand to him before casting a simple but very effective _Protego _shield charm around him. Seeing the host and spells bouncing of the shield and, back on to their surprised castors. He saw that the only fighting members of the order left were Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Snape. Looking at the chaos around them to stunned to react. Firing a hasty stunner at Tonks he disapperated to emerge behind the couch. Immediately shouting the summoning charm again and placing the captured wands in his boot. The three members left had recovered from their surprise by know and, took a defensive position with their backs to each other ready to face their unknown attacker. 

Not even sure if it would work he drew his old wand into his left hand keeping the new one in his right hand. Jumping from behind the couch in a sideways leap he fired a stunner from the new wand followed closely by a disarming spell from the other. Disaperating in mid jump he reappeared ten feet farther in the room. Watching in satisfaction as Moody dodged the stunner only to see it hit Shacklebolt and the disarming spell ramming into Snape sending his wand flying across the room. Coming out of the rolling landing he fired stunners from both of the wands at Moody. Moody clearly not expecting this managed to block the first spell but took the second straight to his chest. Seeing Snape scramble for his wand he sheathed the wands and drawing the sword from its sheath apperated in front of Snape just as he reached his wand. Pushing the tip of the sword against his throat. **_"Drop it for so help me I would love to remove this greasy head of yours from your neck!"_**

****

 Placing the sword in his left hand he drew his wand and summoned the remaining wands to him making sure to leave Snape's on the ground were the bastard could reach it. Placing the wands with the others he had already acquired. He waved his wand around the kitchen reviving every one and removing whatever Hexes they used. 

As the various members of the order unsteadily shook their heads before getting on their feet. All eyes were on the wizard that had just single handedly defeated all of them. Standing there his arms crossed over his chest. Sensing his chance Snape grabbed his wand from where it was laying next him and fired of a stunner at the man's back. Twirling around and throwing his arms open the man growled.**_ "Do you always attack from behind? are you such a coward that you wont even face me head on?"_** And to everyone's amazement he didn't even move to dodge the spell but rather took the full force of it to his chest. 

Even as Harry turned around to survey the rest of the room completely unfazed by the spell thanks to the manticore vest. Looking at the assembled persons he moved to the chair in front of the fireplace sitting down and motioning for them to do the same. Upon which to the amusements of Harry. All off the members scrambled for a chair to sit in

**_"Okay I came to this meeting planning on telling you to stop trying to rule my life.  That I can look after myself and, don't need you to do it for me. So as of from today I do not want any more interference in my life thank you."_** and with that Harry got to his feet only to be stopped by the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry I do believe that you have some explaining to do. Firstly I would very much like to know what had happened to you over the summer to bring about such a remarkable change?"

Turning on the balls of his feet as the room disrupted in a series of very loud whispers of his name and followed mostly by an impossible or outrages with questioning glances at him.

"Professor Dumbledore I do not need to answer any of your questions. The only questions I have to answer you are those relating to school. As such I would now take my leave from your esteemed order. By the way lookout for the order of the griffins during the coming months for we will be taking an active stand against Voldomort. Goodnight!"

And with a final rustle of his cloak Harry disappeared through the door.

A/N 2 Chapters on one day not bad Please tell me what you think I know I used someone else's idea with the Dark Tosser but I really like that name till next Gryffindor -Pride


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Order of Griffins 

After leaving the kitchen and smiling as he passed the disillusioned entrance hall, a very satisfied Harry Potter headed up the stairs to the room that he and Ron shared the previous year, hoping that both Hermoine and Ginny will be there as well. Stopping in the doorway he noticed three very confused teens talking to each other! 

(A/N As of from this chapter. Hermoine: **"Speaks" **Ginny**: **_"Speaks"_Ron **_"Speaks" _**_Harry **(Speaks"**)_

_I'm telling you Mom didn't mention anything about the entire house being redecorated and besides you can still smell the fresh paint!_

**_Then please explain the changes. Some one had to do it all it's not as if the house decided to get a redo itself all on its own you know!_**

**_You two stop bickering I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for all of this._**

**_Hermoine's right Ron lets jus wait till the meeting adjures then we can ask mom about it._**

Deciding to let them know of his presence he interrupted the little argument_ "**Sorry Ginny but your mother wont know anything about it. It will be as much a surprise to her as it was to you," **_He said stepping into the room, only to find himself staring down the ends of three wands pointed at him.

**_"You can put those away you won't be needing them. At least you still remember what I taught you last year in the DA,"_**He continued into the room completely unfazed by their wands still pointing at him. He settled himself intoone of the comfortable pair of chairs that stood at the chessboard. 

After recovering from the shock when Harry reintroduced himself to them, Ginny took a seat in the chair across of him while Ron and Hemoine settled on the bed.

After giving them a quick rundown of what happened during the summer, ending the explanation with the fight down in the kitchen, it was needles to say that there was three very amazed teens in the room openly staring at him in wonder. 

The first to recover was the ever-practical Hermione, asking the one thing running through all of their minds at the moment - whether Harry had managed to disable the entire order without being caught, claiming that he had to have used extremely advanced magic to do so. After reassuring her that he had used only three spells, namely Stupefy, Expelioarmus and Protego, Hermione settled. 

He went on to tell them about his intentions on starting his own order. He wasn'_t _at all surprised to see that all three of them were very eager to join, explaining to them that they would finish the arrangements tomorrow morning. He informed Ron that the room they were currently using belonged to him and directing Hermione to the room across from Ron's informing her that it was all hers. 

Asking Ginny to follow him up to the next floor, he appointed her the room next to his own. Just as he was going to enter his room her voice held him back. Turning around to face her and intending to decline her offer to go and sit with her before he retired to bed. But he thought better of it and rather proposed that they use his room instead. 

Ginny left Harry's room when the order meeting broke up, which was a good three hours later. Removing the Manticore hide clothing and looking at his improved physique in the mirror his thoughts drifted to a certain girl in the room next door and what she would look like wearing nothing but her underwear? What was he thinking?! Ron would still try and kill him if he knew that he was thinking of his sister in that way! Although, the chances of him winning that fight were pretty slim. Deciding that if he was to get any sleep at all during the remainder of the night, he was going to need a VERY cold shower at the least! 

But after finishing his shower it didn't look as if Harry was destined to receive any sleep. For sitting or should I rather say crouching on the bed was none other than Gunther the Griffin. 

  
  


Meanwhile in the room next door a certain redhead wasn't having any better luck in going to sleep either. She just couldn't get the image of the new improved Harry out of her mind. She definitely approved of the changes, he looked good enough to eat in those clothes and the rebelliousness of his now longer hair together with the tattoo and earring completed the picture of a Rogue Warrior, who was prepared to go to any length to defeat Voldemort. 

She know longer had that stupid crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. But rather it had developed into a much deeper feeling for the man behind the legend! Hopefully he was developing the same feelings for her she thought. It seemed like that in their letters to each other over the summer for he was definitively flirting with her, and tonight he actually talked to her as a friend and companion, not only as a mere acquaintance or the sister of his best friend. Rolling on to her side with a satisfied smile on her face, Ginny Weasley closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep again, dreaming of a green-eyed man. 

One flight down there was another Weasley thinking about the changes of his friend. Smiling to himself, he thought that this would prove to be an interesting year. With Harry starting his Order of Griffins and the training they would almost certainly receive, not to mention that he might finally work up the courage to ask Hermione out he looked forward to the coming year. Closing his eyes he mumbled something of Gryffindor's are brave and went to sleep. 

In the room across from him, Hermione was thinking the exact same thing only deciding that if Ron didn't ask her by Christmas, she would take the plunge and ask him out herself. Going over the events of the day she also closed her eye's and went to sleep. 

Moving around his circular office having just returned from the meeting, Albus Dumbledore was thinking over the changes that he had witnessed in Harry Potter. He found the transformations that the boy had undergone very interesting, and for the first time since Voldomort's resurrection he felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. Smiling, he decided that he wasn't going to stop Harry in forming his own Order, but rather help him and supply him with all the information he could. It was time for a new generation to protect the magical community and he couldn't think of any one better than Harry to head this cause. 

Entering his private quarters neighboring his office, he got ready for bed and went to sleep, with a smile on his face, thinking that tomorrow he would help Harry to organize his Order and help him to organize forces for the upcoming war. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to him, Harry Potter didn't need any assistance in forming his order or procuring forces for the war. 

Greeting Gunther as he left the bathroom, he took a seat in the Emerald green couch facing the bed. 

After two hours of discussion about whom Harry wanted in his Order and for what reason he wanted them there, Harry's list ended up something like this:

_Ron as Strategist_

_Hermione and Ginny as Researchers_ (Having found out during the summer that Ginny was just short of equaling Hermoine in her grades.)

_Neville and Luna as Healers in training___

_Fred and George as potion masters, plus in charge of creating new weapons._

_Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks as his Commanders _(If he could convince them in joining his Order) 

The Griffin asked him if he had considered who he was going to ask to join his Forces. Harry having already thought of this listed the possibilities he had thought of.

_Werewolves_

_Centaurs_

After Gunther added

_Griffins plus Dragons _to the list. 

He explained that he would personally help Harry in obtaining the griffins support and revealing to Harry a little known fact that Dragons could understand Parseltongue, because of their serpentine nature. The only problem was that even Lord Voldomort had to come face-to-face with a snake before being able to speak Parseltongue.

Thus, Harry had to find a way to speak in Parseltongue to the dragons for that would insure their allegiance to Harry. Finishing their discussion the Griffin bid Harry farewell and told him to be ready in a week's time to go to Egypt to meet with the griffins. 

Harry wearily made his way to bed at five to four in the morning. Curling up into a ball, and thinking of a certain redheaded Weasley, Harry fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  


A/N what do you think? 


End file.
